


well i know there's a limit to everything

by larryink (blynrin)



Series: we're not friends series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, University AU, Unrequited Love, theres a party, zayn likes to stare at liams ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/larryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 3 ,</p><p> </p><p>  <i>the party's loud, and louis didn't really want to come in the first place, wasn't really feeling it. when he told zayn that, his friend had given him the strangest look because when did louis tomlinson ever turn down an invite to a party?</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	well i know there's a limit to everything

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ed sheeran's _friends_ as always. 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> thank you neam aka the1975tyles on tumblr, for always beta-ing my fics and sticking with me even when i dont promise a happy ending >:) i love you a lot and you're amazing, i couldnt ask for someone better <3

"lou!" harry calls, and louis gravitates toward him. the curly haired boy is sitting with a group of people louis doesn't know the names of, but they all smile at him as he sits on harry's lap. 

the party's loud, and louis didn't really want to come in the first place, wasn't really feeling it. when he told zayn that, his friend had given him the strangest look because when did louis tomlinson ever turn down an invite to a party?

he's here now though, got dragged along, and zayn had ditched him at the door to go find and drool over liam payne. of course, that's when harry had seen him. 

it's been weird since the kiss. it was a one time thing, obviously, because harry had laughed it off, thanking louis for distracting him from the saddest part of the movie. and yet, he still crawls into louis' bed at night to cuddle, their breaths mingling in the dark as they talk far into the night, like they have since they were kids. 

louis is in love with his best friend, and it's the most painful thing he has ever experienced in his life. 

"would you like anything to drink, louis?" harry asks from beneath him, wrapping his arms around louis' waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder. 

"i'm good, haz. thanks. when did you get here, though?" he asks, and harry laughs. louis eyes him and notices the rosy cheeks and glassy eyes and oh, harry's probably been here a while if he's already this far gone. 

"i wouldn't be able to tell you, to be honest." harry's long arms tighten around louis' waist and he wants to cry, honestly. why is he even here?

"harry!" a voice calls and they both look up to see a girl making her way through the crowd, her blonde hair falling past her shoulders in waves. louis dislikes her immediately, can't even pinpoint why, until she stops in front of them. "harry, come dance with me!" she exclaims, and louis wants to tell her _go away, he's mine_ but he can't, because it's not true. he crawls off of harry's lap and onto the couch next to him, and misses harry's heat already. 

harry is staring at him though, mouth parted as if he wants to say something, but the girl grabs his hand and pulls him off the couch. they disappear into the throng of people on the shitty, makeshift dancefloor. 

louis finally stands up, because he didn't want to be here in the first place. he goes and grabs two beers from the kitchen before walking out of the house and back toward his flat. he'll be seeing harry later. 

except he doesn't. harry doesn't come home that night, but he does the next morning, wearing the same clothes from the party and with a large lovebite under his jaw. 

louis locks himself in his room for the rest of the day and finally lets himself cry.


End file.
